Endgame Chapter 1
by Elderon Reiga
Summary: this chapter opens up during the events of chapter 218 in the Manga with Allen Walker facing off against the Millennium. Earl. From there it leads all the way up.to the war between the Earl and the exorcists
1. Chapter 1

Endgame

**Chapter 1**

Hey guys, what's up believe it or not this are actually my very first attempt at writing a fan fiction. So if you guys don't mind reviewing and leaving lots of comments to help me make it better I would greatly appreciate it. So without keeping you guys distracted much longer here is the story. Please enjoy. Oh yeah and one more thing too guys, sorry about this but this story is rated M for Language, Violence, graphic details and possible sexual content later on in the story.

Allen behind you! The curly haired scientist yelled. I see him Johnny! The long white haired boy yelled as he narrowly dodged the oncoming attack. They had been tracked down and were currently facing off against the most evil and most deranged villain in history itself, the Millennium Earl, and the worst part, they had no way to actually fight him. Yuu Kanda was nowhere to be seen and the only other one in the group with innocence was Allen Walker himself, which incidentally did not help them seeing as he could not make his work because of a past injury suffered at the hands of Apocryphos. Were the hell is Kanda Johnny!? I'm not sure Allen I've been trying to find you! Yeah well that's not very helpful right now is it? Try and contact him dammit, I can't even fight here! Okay just try and hold out for a few minutes and I'll see if I can raise him on the wireless golem. Well hurry it up, it's like I said I can't even fight. God I'm really starting to believe I should have never left the order Johnny, he yelled.

I hope you guys liked chapter one I am going to try and have chapter two out in the next couple of weeks so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 1 pt2

Endgame

Chapter 1 pt.2

**Hey guys look I know part 1 was an extremely short and probably boring chapter but from now on I promise that there will be longer chapters each time, and by the way in case you are wondering this is a 2 part story, this is why you will see all the chapters in the one I am currently publishing start with the title Chapter 1 pt. something.**

**Also as one quick author's side note, there may be a few terms I could possibly start using in my stories and for those of you who don't know any Japanese at all I don't want any of you getting lost on this so some of these terms are: Baka; in translation it means stupid, fool, or foolish**

**Usagi; in translation this means rabbit, or hare it also means several other things but in this story that is all it means**

**And finally moyashi; which in translation means bean sprout, or bean sprouts**

**I do not own -man though it is true that I wish I did, but please enjoy and support this new release.**

Pt. 2 memories that lead to the path to salvation

ALLEN! Johnny yelled. Kanda should be here in about…..

How about right now instead, MOVE BEAN SPROUT! A third voice interrupted. The newest addition to the fritz was none other than Yuu Kanda, and he wasn't about to watch Allen die. Oh well look at that another problem child has come to die the Millennium Earl said as he began laughing at his own joke. All of a sudden he stopped though when Allen finally managed to find an opening and landed an attack on the Earl. Would you just hurry up and die you dammed bastard Allen yelled as his attack landed directly on the earl's chest delivered by his still operational right hand, the hand used to protect his friends. The Earl suddenly burst into tears shocking both Allen and Kanda. You called me for this you stupid moyashi! Well I was fighting against the Millennium Earl so I thought I might need some help baka Kanda! However due to they're argument they failed to notice that the Ear's tears were not those of a physical pain but instead the pain of being attacked by Allen Walker himself. Do you really hate me that much? He cried out as his form began to change into a human form. Do you truly hate me that much Nea? He was speaking to the 14th Noah that was inside of Allen, Nea Walker. Both Allen and Kanda turned to look at him but as they saw his true form Allen feel to the ground on his knees in despair and began crying out loud. What the hell are you doing Baka moyashi? Kanda yelled as Allen cried. However by the time he got Allen to respond the Earl had already stepped through the gate to his own ark, still sobbing loudly. Dammit Kanda yelled, how the hell could you let him get away? Kanda was standing right above Allen yelling at him still. We could have ended this whole god forsaken war right here today but now that chance has slipped right out of our grasp. Johnny, get over her and pick up the crybaby, were going back to the hotel, NOW! Kanda yelled as he put extra emphasis on the word now. Yessir Johnny replied as he walked over and picked up the now calm Allen Walker. Are you okay Allen, he asked. However he got no reply and as he looked over to the boy's face he could understand why, he was completely traumatized.

Back at the hotel the three of them are staying at….

Johnny why don't you go pick us up some food while we're waiting for the moyashi to talk. Okay Kanda ill handle it. I'll be back in a little while he said as he walked out the door leaving only Kanda with the sleeping Allen Walker.

As Allen is sleeping memories of his departure from the black order come flooding into his mind, and with these memories Allen hears the name of Nea Walker. Allen, do you remember when I woke up within you, no? then let me help you remember.

_Flashback_

_Allen walker are you going to keep ignoring me. The man talking was Allen's personal supervisor inspector Link. Yes Link actually I think I will, I have nothing to say to you. Oh really, not even to explain why we shouldn't just kill you now. I mean you are the 14__th__ are you not? No I'm not dammit, Allen yelled. Link couldn't help but smirk at Allen's outburst; he had just hit a nerve. I don't know why you all think I would turn on the Black order, or why I would be a threat he continued. Now Link was the one who was confused. You don't know? He asked. You don't know? Well I don't know Allen I mean it couldn't possibly be that you awakened as the 14__th__ Noah for a split second, and it definitely wasn't the fact that you defied a direct order and let Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda escape. Oh no it definitely couldn't be that, I mean what do you think Allen if it wasn't that then what the hell is the reason the black order can't trust you, huh, what Allen, what! Allen was silent once again because he knew it was all true. you know I really don't blame you Allen. But it might help if you knew how the third exorcists came into existence, how Alma came into existence. It was me Allen I was the one who gave Lveille the dark matter that allowed the order to infuse third exorcists with Akuma like powers .Then Allen spoke. You know, I never thought of it that way. When I found out the third exorcists were half Akuma I just hated them, except for Alma, I couldn't help but feel hatred for them. I never even tried to understand them; I guess the same should be said about the 14__th__ inside me. Maybe if I could try to understand him then maybe… Allen what's wrong! Inspector Link yelled as he say black smoke rise from Allen's body, as well as his skin turning a light shade of gray. As Link was leaning hi back he felt something enter the room._ _Then all of a sudden there was a third person in the room. No do not let him sleep or it will spell the end of Allen Walker's existence. Cardinal what are you doing here? Don't worry inspector I am simply going to heal him now. Everyone is worried about Allen after all, including the "heart", Especially the "heart". The cardinal then forcefully places his palm into Allen who is then enveloped in flames. Wait you're not the cardinal, who the hell are you? Inspector Link shouts as he prepares to bind the man using his power. However the man disappears and reappears behind Link and places his hands on the sides of links head, causing his eyes to ignite. Now, now inspector Link we don't want Rouvelier to notice anything quite yet. Once you wake up you won't remember anything boy so just sleep. It was them that Allen stabbed the man in the head using his clown belt. This was not enough to stop him however as the cardinal simply changed into a bald white skinned humanoid creature with a cross that looked just like the one on Allen's hand embedded in his chest. Well, well Allen Walker, it looks like you still have some fight left in you huh? But don't worry I will absorb you into my body very soon, in order to leave your existence behind. You and I will become one. Allen then saw a vision of this thing killing his master, General Marion Cross. I'll never become one with you, you bastard. Just then one of Road Kamelot's doors opened and a hooded figure appeared from within. Just as this person emerged he shot the man with a blast of purple energy as he spoke to Allen saying nothing more than, so looks like you're stuck in a jam eh, boy? The man threw off his cloak as he slammed the white skinned man's head into the ground, revealing himself to be none other than Tikki Mikk. Road then emerged from Tikki's coat in the form of a doll, but as she saw Allen against the wall covered in injuries she transformed back into her human form and ran over to see if he was okay. __**Wow the boy didn't even try to call out to me, something must be wrong with him.**__ Tikki thought. Suddenly Tikki heard a voice behind him, what are you doing here in the church you filthy Noah oh look you're finally up Tikki replied. This presence, this feeling, is he an accommodator? Allen asked. No Allen he is not an accommodator, he is actually pure innocence himself, he is an independent shard of innocence which exists only to serve the heart. And it is called Apocryphos. Allen snapped and rushed forward to attack, even if it was innocence, he would destroy it. You killed my master, and now I'm going to kill you! Allen wait, you can't win, innocence can't hurt him! Tikki yelled at him but it was already too late, Apocryphos already had him by the neck. You can't kill me boy, but don't worry we shall be one body soon. I would never willingly unite with you, the very thought of it makes me sick, Allen yelled. Then I will force you to unite with me, Apocryphos yelled back as he went to bunch Allen in the stomach, however road got between the two of them and took the full force of the blow, knocking her out. At the same time Link was undoing his seals on Timcanpy who was in the room the whole time so that he could help Allen escape. Link then took the chance to bind Apocryphos with one of his seals yelling at Allen to escape. Tim rushed forward and swept up Allen and road then busted through the ceiling just as Tikki jumped on his back. (seeing as Timcanpy was the size of a baby whale it wasn't very hard). So their trying to escape huh well isn't that cute, I guess I'll just have to hunt them down. _

_Meanwhile back in the main part of the base.___

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, Allen walker has just been seen with two Noah and is currently heading towards the eastern edge of the island. We are freezing Allen's rights as an exorcist and from here on he will be classified as one of the Noah family. All exorcists will be given a mission with no time limit by 22:10, also due to the current situation the pope will be issuing an imperial order by the end of the night, this order will be delivered to everyone. Allen Walker is not to leave this island; all exorcists are to stop him at all costs. Do not let him use the ark no matter what.**_

_As this announcement is being made a single girl is seen leaping off the roof and through the sky heading towards Allen Walker in hopes to save him. __**No, that can't be true, Allen would never betray us the Noah must have captured him. Don't worry Allen, I will bring you back safe and sound, and then everything will go back to normal.**__ She thought to herself, however, she just couldn't make herself believe everything would return to normal, but she didn't care either._

_Meanwhile back in the forest where Allen and the others are._

_Come on Allen we have to get going, here you take Road. Why! Allen yelled. Because I have to carry fatso over here and protect the both of you at the same time, so the least you can do is carry Road, unless you wanna leave Timcanpy behind Tikki replied with a blank look on his face. No I mean why the hell should I have to come with you, I don't care what anybody else says, I'm an exorcist so why should I leave with you Noah! He yelled. Because there's nowhere else to go you brat, or don't you get it! That thing that just tried to absorb you, did it look like it was one of God's creations. That thing's a fucking monster Allen! Yeah well you're no different, you Noah command Akuma and have them kill millions of innocent people, you've thrown yourselves in the game and you sided with the devil. Actually I'll go as far as to say you're worse than Apocryphos, you guys are the real monsters. Do you think that you of all people should be saying that to me? What the hell are you trying to say Tikki? I'm saying that you don't even know what you are. After all you have that damn troublesome Noah memory inside you, plus you were born with innocence in your left hand, so you have two monsters inside you. All you do is sow chaos wherever you and it's all because you don't truly know what it is you are. Allen Walker, you're the worst of us all. Shit, Apocryphos will be here very soon. Hey, Allen. What is it Tikki? Listen up boy, if you truly believe you're an exorcist then do me a favor and don't go back there. They will only treat you like a Noah if you went back as you are now, understand? So what the hell do you want me to do, huh? Well if you would listen to me for five seconds you brat! Oh, sorry. Allen, I want you to show those two monsters inside of you who's boss. I'm leavin so make your choice soon, after all Apocryphos is almost here, and the black order has sent people after you too. Wait, Tikki. Yeah what is it boy? What about Road, your just gonna leave her? Allen then heard Road's weak voice behind him, It's okay Allen, I don't have much time left. Yeah sorry I couldn't save you road, Tikki simply replied, trying to hold back the tears although he was failing. And with that Tikki-Mikk was gone. Allen, come over here. Allen heard Road's voce speak to him again, and he went over to her. Road continued once he was next to her. Don't stop, keep walking, those are the last words Nea left Manna. Road are you really-_

_Listen Allen, Nea fought for Manna- it'… a secret…. O-okay? And with that Road Kamelot's body dissolved in light as she died._

_Hey Tim can't you, well you know, shrink down some? As Timcanpy shrank down Allen opened a gate to his Noah's ark, which he had stolen from the Earl when he made the new ark, but just as he did he heard a voice behind him. The voice was sad and filled with tears as he heard his name weakly called. Allen? He turned around to see the owner of the voice. Lenalee! Where are you going Allen? You know you'll get in trouble if you use the ark without nii-sans permission. Yea I know Allen replied with a smile on his face. Then why?! Huh? Why what Lenalee? Then why are you leaving Allen, if you leave we'll have to fight each other! Yeah I know and I promise I'll let you kick me as hard as you want when we do, as payback, he said almost laughing. This isn't a joke Allen, how do you think I feel about that, huh?! I don't want to fight you! It's okay Lenalee, no matter what happens I promise I'll always be an Allen began to speak to her this time he pulled Lenalee into a warm embrace. I love the order as well as all of my friends. But I also…. Listen I love you Lenalee! And I promise to continue to do so forever, and the order will always be my true home. And with that he let go of the embraced Lenalee although she wished he hadn't, and stepped through the ark. And as he did the gate crumbled and shattered before Lenalee could follow him, leaving her in tears._

_One month later at the train station_

_Okay Johnny, good luck in finding Allen, but I wish you wouldn't leave the order. Reever said to the boy with the curly hair and spiral glasses. I'm sorry Reever but I don't think it would be wise to do this while being associated with the order. Yeah but you know the orders gonna come after ya dammit! Don't worry, he's not going alone. Everyone in the science department turned to see who the owner of the new voice was, only to find that it was none other than Kanda. Kanda where the hell have you been, everyone thought you were dead and hoe the hell did you get Mugen back, and in its crystallized form at that?! I visited the old man who made Mugen, and I drank the liquefied form of it so I could find the stupid moyashi, after all that's why I'm leaving the order too. Oh and don't be worried about anyone following us right away either. Kanda what did you do? Reever asked. You don't need to know now let's get going Johnny. Okay Kanda._

_End of flashback_

Now do you remember Allen? Yeah Nea I do. Good, and now it's time for you to wake up, we shall talk again later. Wait, but why Nea, why are you so willing to talk now? Why Nea?! Answer me! Allen yelled, though it was out loud this time, but he didn't realize that. You haven't asked us anything you baka moyashi, you've been asleep all this time, so I don't know who the hell you think your yelling at. Kanda replied. Oh Allen you're finally awake, that's great! Johnny exclaimed as he entered the room to see what the commotion was about. Yeah it is, thanks Johnny. Yeah well now comes the fun part, Johnny get the moyashi some food. Hey my name is Allen; I call you by your name most of the time. Yeah well I don't care right now, baka moyashi. Now I think you owe us a couple explanations. Okay fine.

**Hey guys I know that you guys think I'm a jerk for leaving you a cliffhanger like that but I thought it was important to get this chapter wrapped up plus I wanted to keep the ideas for the next chapter in place. So as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks, now see ya!**


	3. Chapter 1 pt 3

**Hey guys how's it been? Look I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter and everything, but seriously it's time to get real. Am I right? Yeah that's right; I'm planning on tryin to wrap this story up very quickly, maybe even by mid-next week so you guys can get to chapter 2 The Final Battle. But until then, enjoy this chapter! Oh and I do not own -man, though if I did this might be what the show an manga look like, so maybe it's for the best. **

Oh, and by the way **the bold text will be Nea Walker talking from now on unless otherwise said.**

**Chapter 1 pt.3**

**Going down the path to salvation**

Okay Kanda, what is it you wanna know? The white haired boy asked as he scarfed down the food in front of him. Actually moyashi, Johnny's gonna be the first one to ask you some questions. Wait, Johnny? Yes that's right Allen, there's something I need to know. Um, okay then, ask away. Why Allen, why did you leave? Johnny was on the verge of crying when he asked his question. At this moment Allen saw a scene from the past flow into his mind.

_Flashback_

_He was standing there at the gate about to leave when he turned around. Behind him was Lenalee, and worst of all she was crying and calling out to him, asking why he had to leave._

_Flashback end_

Allen was now crying as well, and it didn't go unnoticed by Johnny, but Allen continued to answer anyway. It's because I had to learn to control the 14th, and I felt if I was around, and I failed to do so, and lost control then all of you would have gotten hurt. Allen, why are you crying though? Johnny asked. Because, Johnny, you're not the first one to ask me that question, the first person was Lenalee, and she was crying even harder than you were. It just reminded me that I hurt her, and how it killed me to do it. But Allen… silence Johnny, you got the answer you wanted and now it my turn to question the moyashi. Okay now what do _**you**_ want to know then, Kanda? Well first of all I want to know why the hell you just broke down and started crying like a damn baby when you saw the Earl's true form. Well answer moyashi! Because, to me he's not just the Millennium Earl anymore, now to me he's Manna Walker. Wait, what, what the hell do you mean moyashi? What I mean Kanda, is the Millennium Earl is actually Manna Walker, my foster father. Holy shit! Allen, Allen heard Johnny's voice from across the room, Allen I'm so sorry. we had no idea. Then Allen heard Kanda mumbling below his breath just loud enough for only him to hear saying, well I guess that means we can count you out when the time comes to beat the Earl straight back to hell. And what makes you think you're leaving me behind in that battle, huh? Well it doesn't matter what makes me think that because all you need to know moyashi is that we are! The hell you're not Kanda! Allen, Kanda, we need to stop fighting amongst ourselves and figure this whole thing out, okay? Stay out of this Johnny, they both shouted at the same time. Okay I will! Johnny squealed. All of a sudden they all heard an ominous voice that appeared to be coming from everywhere at once. **No, the boy is right Allen, we need to stop fighting each other and focus on fighting the Earl. **Who's there?! Kanda yelled out, trying to spot the new addition to the conversation. N-n-Nea, is that you? Allen asked shakily. **Yes Allen, why do you seem so surprised, did I not tell you we would talk later?** Well, yeah, but you never mentioned the fact that oh, I don't know; you could talk out freakin loud! Allen yelled back at them. **Oh, I didn't, maybe I should warn you that I can manifest myself in this world as well? ** Just then Allen turned around and jumped back about ten feet when he saw Nea standing directly behind him. Please tell me you two see this as well, Allen asked Kanda and Johnny? However they were in too much shock to speak so they just simply nodded their heads in silence. **Well then, shall we sit down and have a chat? **Nea asked casually as he was taking his seat. Allen had seen Nea before, but only in his own mind, and had never described him to anyone so Kanda and Johnny were shocked to see that he looked nothing like the Allen Walker they knew. He had a fair shade of a brownish gray skin color, just like all the other can of Noah, and had the same kind of cross stigmata on his head as well. But the major differences were Nea's own personal features. He was tall and wore the same white shirt and red string bow tie as well as the same kind of black vest. However he looked older than Allen, at least being in his 20s, and his features were far more developed. He had gold eyes and he was wearing a long yellow trench coat that reached halfway down his lower legs. **well, shall we? **He asked again. Oh, uh, yes, yes we should Allen replied, having snapped out of his trance he was in from seeing Nea in the real world, and he took a seat directly across from him. Kanda, Johnny, are you guys gonna take part in this discussion or not? Allen asked. **Yes please do for it will affect all of us after all, and I chose this opportune moment so that all of us could talk.** Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you, after all you are a Noah, so I still don't trust you. Kanda replied as he sat in a chair diagonal from the Noah on the left hand side. Yeah same hear Johnny added as he sat beside Allen.** Very well, as you wish, now Allen let's start with you shall we, especially In the problem of you being too weak.** Well there you have it moyashi, even if you did fight, you wouldn't be able to do anything Kanda said while smiling.** Unfortunately Allen, Kanda is correct, you don't stand a chance as you are now.** Wait, um, mister, uh, Nea was it? ** Yes, and if I remember correctly, you are Johnny, right?** Yes, well um I just wanted to ask you a question. **You may proceed with your question, Johnny.** Well, what do you mean Allen doesn't stand a chance as he is now? ** I mean that his innocence, no, his power altogether is far from being enough to stop the earl.** But Allen can't do anything about that anymore Johnny complained. ** Now I am puzzled, why would you think that?** Because Allen has already gained the rank of a general, he's broken his limit on his innocence, resulting in his sword of exorcism. **That may be so Mr. Giles but, what if I told you there was a way to exceed the limit break? **But that's impossible. **No, not if we do it my way.** And what exactly is that, because you're not doing shit until we know what it is you're planning, Kanda interrupted. **Well Kanda, if you had not interrupted then I would have told you already, now wouldn't I? now then, what I propose is we perform a double limit break, which is possible to achieve but usually requires a second source of power. **You mean like a second piece of innocence? Johnny asked. **Yes or perhaps the addition of a Noah's power to the innocence. **No way, it's not happening! Kanda yelled. Wait a second Kanda don't you think we should ask Allen? Allen, you've been quiet this whole time, what do you think? I don't know Johnny, I don't think we know enough about the process yet, Nea would you mind elaborating a little bit? **No, no, as a matter of fact it would be my pleasure. So, here's the gist of it, so basically what this involves is you and I training both our powers at the same time, but there is one problem. **And what's that exactly? **Oh, I'm so glad you asked Allen, you see it would possibly require a little bit of outside help, you see, I've run this scenario through my head hundreds of times in the past 3 months, however I continually return with the exact same conclusion every time. **And that is? Johnny and Allen said at the same time while Kanda just sat there in silence.** Well, that is we will be needing help from a second Noah, you see I'm pretty sure this will only work when two Noah are present during the training.** And how the hell do you expect us to get another Noah to help us, huh? Kanda yelled. You mean Tikki-Mikk, don't you? Allen asked. **Yes Allen, I do, and we're in luck too, he's actually in a town that's only about a week long trip from the black order, oh and its somewhere no one will be able to find us at too, seeing as there is a massive forest we can train in too. ** No way moyashi, we can't risk it. Yeah well it sounds like we don't have that much of a choice now does it, Nea when do we leave? Allen replied while directing the question to Nea. **How about we leave tomorrow, does that sound good Allen? **That's fine with me. ** Good, now everyone is in agreement then? ** I don't like it but I guess the moyashi's got a point, fine I'm in Kanda replied. I'm in too Johnny literally screamed. **Great, now everyone get some sleep.** Hang on Nea; I wanna ask you something before you go. **And what might that be, Allen.** How do you know where Tykki-Mikk is? ** Noah can read each other's thoughts of course Allen, and before you ask, they cannot read mine; I am the only exception to this rule that is why my betrayal came as such a surprise to them.** **Now then, goodnight Allen, get some sleep, we will need it. **

Two weeks later

Are you sure this is the place, it looks like a small port town to me, and I don't sense any Akuma or innocence. **Listen Allen Tykki-Mikk is her I'm sure of it.** But why is he here though? Hey moyashi, just shut the hell up and lets find him. Oh come on Kanda, we just got here, can't we at least get something to eat first Johnny whined. **No I agree with Kanda, we need to find Tykki, he should be near the forest over by the west bank. ** Okay then let's go. I wanna hurry up and get started; the war can't be too far off Allen exclaimed.

About an hour later

Really Nea, this place, are you sure he's just sitting in this old shack? ** I am positive now then, I'm going to disappear back into your head and you're gonna go knock, oh and Kanda, Johnny?** Yeah what is it? ** Why don't you guys go get something to eat ill make sure everything goes according to plan, but if you guys are around then it won't. **fine lets go Johnny. Wait we're seriously just gonna leave Allen? Yeah we are, get over it. When do you want us back? **Be back in about 2 hours, we'll be done by then. ** Gotcha, see ya later moyashi. And with that they were gone.** Now then off you go, and don't forget to be polite now Allen.** And suddenly Allen was standing there alone so he walked up to the shack and knocked on the door with a deep sigh. Once the door opened Allen saw that it was indeed Tykki-Mikk who had answered. Well, well if it isn't Allen, I don't suppose you wouldn't be here for a friendly visit by any chance would you? Actually Tykki, yes I am. Really, well then please do come in he said as he stepped aside and directed Allen inside with a gesture from his arm. So when did you get in? he asked. I arrived about an hour ago. Hmmm, so I see, you haven't already eaten have you? No, actually I began looking for you almost as soon as I got to town. Ah, well then, Allen Walker I cordially invite you to please have an exquisite lunch with myself and one other. Who's the other? Allen asked suspiciously. You shall see. One moment please Allen. Hey its lunch time and we have a guest so would you get down here quickly, I believe the guest to be quite hungry! As Allen heard someone running downstairs he heard a familiar voice yelling wait, we have a guest, who's the guest, who is it, who is it! Then the voice stopped as the owner of the voice came into view. Then the next thing Allen knew he was being tackled to the floor by an over excited Road Kamelot. Um, Road, it's great to see you and all but, um, I can't breathe. Huh, oh, sorry Allen didn't mean to suffocate you. It's okay. Well then now that the pleasantries are over, how about that meal Allen? It would be an honor, thanks. Well then let's move to the kitchen, shall we? Oh yeah, I just noticed this place is a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside Allen said as they began walking down the hallway. Well of course it is Road replied. What, did you think that we would be staying in a tiny shack? Road continued as she began to bust out laughing. This is just one of my transdimensional boxes silly, but this one was made into a real house. Wow, oh wait, Road, this is off topic but I thought you were dead. Well I wasn't, I've been hiding out here ever since that night 4 months ago, but what about you, you left the order right, but you certainly weren't joining the Earl so why are you here. Well id sort of like to discuss something with you if you don't mind Tikki, Allen replied redirection the conversation to him. Of course my boy, but first let us sit down and eat he said as they entered the dining room. As Allen was about to sit down Tykki pulled the chair out for him, much like how he always did for his friends. Thank you, Allen said as he sat. Tykki then did the same for Road and then he himself sat down, though the table was nowhere near filled up, seeing as it could seat at least 20 more people. Now then let us eat, Tykki announced then suddenly several of Tykki's giant moths began pouring out of the kitchen with serving trays, and once everything was on the table the feast began. Now then, Allen I have wanted to know this for a while. What is it Tykki. Have you taught those two monsters inside you who's boss yet? Actually, yes and no, see that's what I came here for, Tykki I know this is going to sound strange, especially since its coming from me but, I need your help. Oh really, well now that's interesting, and what might it be that I can do for you. Well, I need to further evolve my innocence and…..**and he can't do it without your help, brother Tykki.** As Tykki turned to see the owner of the new voice he gasped. N-N-N-Nea, is that really you? ** Yes Tykki, its really me, you see this is what the boy meant when he said that he had taught us who's boss, as you put it, but now he needs your help, no more correctly we need your help.** But how, how are you her if the boy is still over there. **It's simple really; you see I am using my on energy to manifest myself in this world. Now, about that help, you see, we can't beat Manna without it.** I see, and what makes you think I would turn my back on the Earl, or Manna as you like to call him.** Because I know you still love the world, Tykki, he's not going to perfect it, he will destroy it then rebuild it the way he sees fit, look into my memories and you will see.** Very well then Nea, I think I shall, and as he placed his hand on Nea's head he gasped in horror at what he saw. Nea, please sever mine and Road's connection to the other Noah. ** Understood, brace yourselves you two, this is going to hurt.** Suddenly there was a blinding light and Tykki and Road were on the ground crying out in pain. What did you do to them Nea?! **It's okay Allen, they're fine, I just severed their connection with the other Noah, their like me now.** Yes its quite alright Allen, we're fine, oh, and sorry about that Road but when you see the memory you will understand. As Tykki showed Road the memory she began screaming in fear of what's to come should the exorcists should lose this war. So what's the plan Nea, Tykki asked. ** So, does this mean you will help?** Yeah, I think I would be right if I were to say we're helping, right Road? Yeah, I'll help too, in any way I can. **Excellent well then I guess I'll let you in on the plan, welcome to the other side.** As soon as Nea finished describing the plan all Tykki-Mikk could say was, well, that's a pretty solid plan, but, one problem. **And what might that be exactly Tykki? **Well Nea, I was just wondering, how the hell do you think the Black order is going to respond when they see three fugitives and two Noah walking up to their front door, and standing on their doorstep, huh? Because I don't think their gonna just say he come on in, here have some candy, oh and thank you for helping us beat the Earl, and don't worry we've completely forgotten the fact that you guys have betrayed the order ad that you guys have killed hundreds if not thousands of our friends. **Really you don't think so? ** You haven't even thought about it have you?! Tykki yelled at him looking like he was about to murder Nea. **Well, no not really, I didn't think we would have much of a problem.** Nea said with a completely clueless face. Of course we would have a problem, I mean, they were about to kill you and Allen just because you woke up, you idiot! **Oh yeah they were gonna kill us weren't they, huh, I completely forgot about that. **How the hell did you forget! Hey guys, I think Allen wants to say something Road interrupted. What is it then Allen? Tykki asked. **Yes Allen, please tell us what is on your mind.** Well, you see, I have been thinking about that problem, and I think I know the answer. Finally, someone who actually uses his brain, why don't you try that sometime Nea? **Oh shut up Tykki, now then Allen if you would be so kind as to continue? **Well, the Black order won't have anything to say, and if they do, I know someone who will change their mind very quickly. And at that moment the same name went everyone's mind in the room, Lenalee Lee. So Nea, when do you wanna start the training? **As soon as Allen's guard dogs return. **Guard dogs? ** Yes Tykki, Allen has two people with him remember? ** Ah yes, Kanda and that kid from the science division, Johnny was it? Yes that's right. Allen replied for Nea. Just then the heard a knock at the door, and Tykki went to answer. He was back in the room moments later being followed by Kanda and Johnny. So are we ready now Tykki said happily. Yeah I am Allen replied, what about you Nea? **Yes, I am as well, I will return to your body now.** And with that he was gone. Hey Kanda? What is it moyashi? Don't you think we should call Lenalee and tell her we should be home in a couple of months? What are you tryin to get us killed? Yeah Allen, you have no idea how mad she would be if we did that, Johnny added. Really, why? Allen asked. Allen, we haven't even told her we found you and that you're safe Johnny replied. What, why, I thought you guys already did that a long time ago? Nope, see, when Lenalee found out we were both leaving the Black Order to look for you she ordered us to find you and to bring you back home safe and sound. we were supposed to tell her when we had found you and were on our way home. Really? Allen asked. Why the hell would she be so worked up about this whole thing? I don't know moyashi, maybe it's because of what you said to her when you left! Kanda said, irritated by Allen's ignorance. What the part about the order? No you baka moyashi the part about you and her! There was now a very visible blush on Allen's face and everyone saw it, and Tykki-Mikk was no exception. Ah, so you finally told her that night huh Allen, oh I wished I were there to see the look on her face. Tykki said laughing. You know, I always thought she would be the one to tell you, good job boy, he added. Well back to the point, so no Allen there is no way in hell we're going to call her and tell her we found you almost five months ago. Aaand that we will be home in a couple more months, just as soon as you're done training with two Noah, she would kill us. Johnny added, cutting off Tikki-Mikk's teasing at the same time. Allen gulped as he pictured Lenalee showing up and laying waste to all three of them, if not all five counting Road and Tykki. Yeah, uh I see your point. Good, Tykki began speaking again, well, now then shall we head out into the forest? Yes lets, Allen replied. Oh and before I forget, hey Road? Yeah, what is it Allen? Is there any possibility you could make a space for Kanda to train, and possibly for Johnny have a place to work? Yeah, I could make a spacial rift for him easy. But as for Johnny, when you say he needs a place to work, what do you mean like a lab or something? Yeah, can you do it? Absolutely, I'll give him the most impressive lab in the world, just give me a second. Okay done, I'll show them to the doors that lead to their respective places. Um, Ms. Road? Yeah what is it Johnny? Well um, do you guys have a library with a lot of books? Yeah why, what kind of books do you need? Well I need books on machinery, weapons building, and possibly war strategies, as well as science. Well there's plenty of books on sciencey stuff like making explosives and stuff in your lab, but yeah I can outfit our library with all of that in about ten seconds. Well Allen, while she's setting them up for their respective preparations lets head out to the forest. Okay lets go Tykki, and thanks again Road. No problem, good luck Allen.

_Out in a large clearing in the middle of the forest_

Are you ready Allen? Tykki asked. Yeah lets go. And with that said, they rushed towards each other and the first training session began.

**Hey guys, look I hope you all enjoyed the chapter like I said, I'm hoping to have this whole story done soon so I can get you guys the next one, if you enjoyed it then I would love to hear about it in a review and if you didn't then I would love it if you guys would tell me how to make it better, so thanks guys and see you later. Chao!**


	4. endgame chapter 1 pt4

**Hello my peoples. What's goin on, look I know the last chapter probably left you with lots of questions like; what did Nea show Tykki, or what the hell is a double limit break and such things as that. Well, I am happy to announce that most questions that may have been asked will be answered by me in this chapter or the next. So just hang tight, sit back, chillax, and enjoy the story.**

**Also this content is rated M, and I do not own -Man. But wouldn't it be fun if I did?**

**Chapter 1 pt.4 nearing the end of the path, welcome home**

_In a large clearing located in the middle of the Senjumacao forest._

Standing in the middle of this clearing were two men, or rather one man and one 16 year old boy. The man was rather dressed up for the events that were about to take place. The man had on a white long sleeve button up shirt that was buttoned up all the way except the top 3 buttons, just barely showing of the top of his chest. He also wore a pair of black dress pants, and slick back dress shoes. But the most defining feature of his were certainly not his clothes, no they were his features that defined him as a Noah. He had a light grayish, brownish tint to his skin and a set of cross stigmata on his forehead. His hair was slick back and had a jet black color to it; however his most intimidating features were his eyes, those golden eyes that could hide even the deepest lie. Are you ready to continue yet boy, came the first sound in the past few minutes as they were preparing. The first to speak was Noah other than the Noah, Tykki-Mikk. Yes, let us continue please. The white haired boy replied. Though he was only 16 he was already quite well developed. He was about 5 foot 7 inches (though Kanda continually calls him a moyashi, making fun of his height.) he was lean and muscular, which many people were surprised of seeing as he could fight an adult man and still be on par with him. However his most distinctive features were his hair, which reached the bottom of his neck and was pure white, unusual for his age needless to say, his scar on his left eye which was given to him when he turned his foster father into an Akuma. However the most distinguished feature of Allen walker is left arm, which is covered in a black shell of some sort and looks nothing like a regular persons arm. Well the lets go, Allen Walker, Tykki-Mikk happily replied. At that Allen's arm changed into a slender arm with a massive set of claws on the end and he rushed forward to meet his opponent, who had enveloped his hands and lower arms in a purple light that looked almost like huge butterflies with their wings folded back, as if diving through the air. Tykki immediately held up both of his weapons to block Allen's attack saying, you don't seem like you're even letting Nea help Allen, maybe you should try that. Just as he said that Allen's arm became wrapped in a strange light and he easily broke through Tykki's defenses. "What the hell"?! Tykki exclaims. "You said I wasn't letting Nea help, but, the truth was, he was helping all along, you just didn't see it. Allen said as he landed on his feet after back flipping through the air. Well that was a good shot Allen, you've almost mastered this. "Now let's go get something to eat", Tykki replied smiling as he said it. Okay Allen yelled, but just then Allen heard a voice from inside his head. **No Allen, tell Tykki that you want to try the synchronization again one more time. **the new voice was Allen's newest ally, the 14th Noah, Nea walker. Okay fine, Allen grumbled. Tykki heard this and turned around. Something wrong Allen? Yeah, Nea wants you to help me do the synchronization again; he thinks it'll work this time. well if it does then we could be done with the first half of your training, and we can start working on the second. I know Allen grumbled again, clearly not very happy. But you know that thing hurts like hell Allen added. I know, look let's just get it over with and I'll have tease make the best meal you've ever tasted, deal? Okay then Allen replied. Okay Allen, you and Nea just have to keep your fighting levels on par with mine, then you have to break 200% on your innocence while fighting me. I know the drill Allen quickly snapped back at him. Okay, okay, you don't have to get all angry Allen, Tykki replied as threw up his hands in defense. Sorry Tykki, come on let's just hurry up, Allen said as he pulled at his left arm causing it to detach and transform into a huge sword. Okay then Tykki said as the ground began to shake and rocks began to rise around him as his body was outlined in purple light. The same thing began happening to Allen, only rather than purple light; his was surrounded in a mixture of green and red light. Ready, and go! Tykki yelled once he thought Allen was on par with Nea and himself. Allen rushed forward at a blinding speed and swung his sword at Tykki, however Tykki blocked the attack commenting on how fast Allen was when he was synchronizing. Suddenly Allen was behind him and was about to land a blow on Tykki when his sword shattered. Dammit Allen cursed, however when Tykki turned around he began smiling and laughing as he said; Allen my boy, you did it, yours and Nea's power have finally combined. Wait really?! Allen yelled. Yes my boy and now we merely have to wait for your innocence to rebuild itself to see what your new weapon is, though it may take a few minutes Tykki added as he seemingly sat down in an invisible chair. And so Allen stood there waiting to see what would happen when he suddenly fell to ground and began screaming in agony. Allen, are you alright Tykki yelled. Tykki sent a thought transmission to Road asking her to send help. About ten minutes later Johnny came bursting into the clearing and ran straight up to Allen. What's wrong with Allen? Johnny asked Tykki quickly, while trying not to panic. I'm not sure, I was hoping you'd check and make sure his innocence isn't going out of control. Yeah I can do that Johnny replied quickly while pulling a strange machine out of his bag. He quickly turned on the machine and looked at the screen to see if the innocence was showing any hostile intentions. No, Allen's innocence is completely out of control but it seems to be modifying itself rapidly to keep up with the new syncro rate, that's probably what's causing Allen so much pain. Can you tell me what his current syncro rate is? Tykki asked. Yeah, its, no way, this is impossible. What's impossible Johnny? Well Mr. Tykki, um according to this his synchronization is well above 200%. I knew it! Tykki said to himself. But that means half of Allen's power is going to be of Noah origin now isn't it? Johnny asked curiously. Yes and no boy. Tykki replied. You see Allen's power is currently purely innocence, so that means that now Nea's power will combine with it making a Noah/innocence hybrid ability. Tykki explained. Just then Allen stood up and Tykki and Johnny were shocked in awe of what he now looked like. They only got a slight glimpse of his new innocence but from what they could tell his right arm had changed from being pure white to being a dark gray/near black color with a white cross stigmata gem embedded in the middle of the hand. His cloak with the clown mask and hood was replaces by an ash gray cloak, and the clown mask was gone. His left arm looked similar but instead of being metal and having knifelike claws at the ends of his hand, he simply had razor sharp talons that almost looked like the ones he had when he first came to the order, though the arm was still black and maintained the same form as a regular persons. However they realized two other major differences. This time in the middle of Allen's left hand was a black cross stigmata gem surrounded by a red outline. And they could see a similar cross stigmata gem of the same color shining through Allen's shirt. Then suddenly Allen's innocence deactivated leaving a half unconscious 16 year old standing before them. As Allen began to fall forward Tykki Mikk caught him, laying him on his back to rest for a moment. He heard Allen's voice a few moments later saying, after the living hell I just went through, tonight I had better get the best meal of my life. Tykki simply laughed at this and replied, don't worry Allen, you will. That made Allen jump up, and as soon as he was up he started yelling. Well come on then it's not like I'm getting any fuller right now, as a matter of fact I'm actually getting hungrier. Okay, okay, were going already Tykki replied.

_After dinner back at the house_

So Allen, did I le about the food? Tykki asked curiously. No way, that really was the best meal I've ever had! Allen exclaimed. Good, good. Now then, Tykki began; we need to talk about your new ability. He explained. What about it? Allen asked. And since when did he get this new ability? Kanda added. Oh yeah, uh sorry Kanda. Tykki said. I almost forgot you were training by yourself almost all day today weren't you? Yes Tykki, I was. Kanda replied he then turned to Allen. Hey, moyashi, show me this new ability of yours, after all you've spent the past 2 months trying to gain it right, so show it to me. Ah, yes, and that brings me to the point. Tykki Mikk said. You see Allen, I don't think you should even try and invoke your innocence at all, at least for the next few weeks. Wait why? Allen yelled. Because Allen, you nearly died to finally obtain the second bloody limit break, do you really think it's a good idea to just jump right back into training?! Tykki yelled. No, I guess not. Allen replied. Glad you see it my way. Tikki said with a smile. Now then, what do you say we hit the hot springs to relax, huh? Tykki immediately asked. Yeah that sounds good, Allen agreed, hey Kanda, Johnny, do you two wanna come with us. Sorry Allen, but I was able to pick up a lot of data from your new innocence form, so I think I'm gonna go analyze it, just to see how much more powerful you've gotten. Johnny replied apologetically. Don't worry ill join you moyashi, after all I don't really have anything better to do. Kanda said. Very well then, if both of you will follow me Ill show the way to the house's hot springs.

_In the hot springs_

_After they had been there for about an hour or so._

Hey Allen, when did you get the cross stigmata on your chest? Tykki asked, and as Allen looked down he nearly jumped out of the water. I have no idea, it wasn't there before. He replied. And to tell you the truth, now that you mention it, I've noticed a couple of other things too. Allen added. Like what moyashi? Kanda asked. How many times do I have to tell you my name is Allen? But anyways I've noticed that my right arm has changed too, in a couple of places to be precise. After a couple of minutes, Tykki was the first to respond to this. You know Kanda, I think he's right. I mean, I had noticed that his skin had gotten slightly darker from spending all that time training outside, but now that I look at his right arm closely, I can tell it's gotten darker still. And Tykki was right of course, Allen's right arm had turned the same color as a Noah's, as well as gained a cross stigmata on his shoulder surrounded by several curved lines that were similar, yet slightly different than the ones on his left shoulder. It must have been a result from you gaining your new power. Tykki explained. Well it feel weird Allen said. It might take some getting used to Tykki replied. Now then, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I thing I am heading off to bed. You may stay as long as you like Tykki added before leaving. Now that only Allen and Kanda remained Kanda suddenly begins speaking. So, moyashi, when do we plan to leave? Not for a little while at least, I mean were not in a big hurry are we? Allen replied. I meant when do we plan on returning to the order baka moyashi. This made Allen sit up from his current position of leaning his head back on his towel. Well, I don't know. Allen replied. I mean, I was planning on trying to master this new ability I have first. He explained. And do you really think that's wise moyashi? Kanda asked. What do you mean Kanda? Allen questioned. Well, you do realize that you've been gone for almost 6 months now right? Well so have you. Allen exclaimed trying to defend himself. Yeah well the difference between me and you, Kanda began; is that I didn't leave a girl behind right after I told her that I loved her. Yeah well you're also not the one who had his rights as an exorcist taken away by the pope himself. Allen replied defensively. Yes, that is true, you have a point there, however, the pope as well as everyone else at the holy temple is dead. Kanda replied, thus winning the argument. After all Allen knew all too well that this was true, the holy temple was attacked, with no survivors, and the pope was the first casualty they found. Whoever or whatever attacked the temple, had hung the pope high up at the front of the temple using massive chains, and he was dead. What, don't you have some smartass comment moyashi? Kanda asked, feeling that he had secured victory. No, and I see your point Allen grumbled. So, what do you think Kanda? Well moyashi, I think that we need to go back as soon as you're up for traveling. Okay fine, I'll think about it. Allen replied. Good, now I'm headed off to bed, you may wanna think about doing the same, Allen. Kanda said as he began to leave the room. Hey Kanda wait, I think that may have been the first time you've ever said my actual name! Allen yelled. Yeah, it is and don't get used to it either, you dammed moyashi. Well, it was nice while it lasted Allen mumbled to himself as he began walking towards the door that Tykki had told him would take him straight to his room.

_Back in Allen's room_

As Allen laid in his in his bed he couldn't help but wonder why it was that he couldn't sleep. Hey, Nea, you awake? Allen asked seemingly nobody, however he wasn't surprised when he got a response. **Yeah Allen, I'm awake. What do you want?** I just wanted to talk, yeesh. **And I was just asking a question, you don't have to be so defensive. **Nea said as he appeared in a chair right across from Allen's bed. This is what made Allen nearly jump out of his skin. Why the hell do you always have to do that? Allen exclaimed. **Do what? **Nea asked, though he already knew what Allen meant. You know what I mean, ya jerk! **Yeah, tour right, don't worry I'll try and warn you next time. So what's up?** Nea asked. I want to know the truth; we did this training for a second reason didn't we? Allen asked. **Yea, we did actually, it was because of Apocryphos. Nea said sadly. **I figured as much Allen replied.** When did you find out?** Well, I just thought that there was only one enemy that I couldn't beat, and I mean literally. No matter how strong I got, I would have never been able to beat him, would I? **no Allen, I guess you wouldn't, especially since he can't be beaten by innocence. But let's change the subject now shall we? How do you feel about seeing Lenalee in a few weeks, huh?** I-I-I-I don't wanna talk about that right now, you know I'm actually feeling really tired all of a sudden. Allen rambled with a very large, very noticeable blush on his face. Allen then quickly buried his face in his pillow and threw the covers over himself. **Ha-ha-ha-ha, I knew it Allen; I knew you had a thing for her.** Nea said in between his loud obnoxious laughing. Y-y-y-yeah, w-w-w-w-well why do you care? Allen stammered. **Well for one thing, because for all intents and purposes, I'm you. But most importantly, Allen, did you know that I was; no, that I am your uncle? **Wait, really? Allen asked. **Well, your adopted uncle at least, but yeah, I'm Manna's little brother. And I'll be the first to admit that I haven't exactly been the best uncle, have I? **Of course you have, I mean yeah, you got off to a rough start but look at how far we've gotten since you started helping. **Allen, I don't deserve family like you, I really don't. but I promise you that once we've beaten the earl, I'm going to start acting like the family you deserve. I promise, now, get some sleep would ya; you need to build up your strength after all.**

_About a week later_

Hey Allen are you almost ready to go? Tykki-Mikk asked. Yeah, but why are we leaving so suddenly again? Allen replied. Because I had to bust Lavi and Bookman out of the Earls ark Tykki-Mikk replied. Wait, then where are they? Johnny's taking care of Lavi now, he'll have Fiidora's parasite out of him soon, I have left Road with him in order to make sure he does it right. Tykki explained. Just then Tykki heard shouting from across the house. Hey Tykki, he's all fixed up. Road yelled. Good, now then let's get out of here. Road, do me a favor and seal up this dimension so we can transport it. Do you just wanna leave Mr. panda and Mr. eye patch in here? Road asked. Can the old Bookman walk? Tykki asked in response. Yes I can, came Bookman's voice from the top of the stairs. Bookman, you're all right! Allen yelled. Yes I am unharmed; the only one they actually tried to harm was that stupid fool upstairs; now then, I suggest we get moving before we are discovered here. By the way, if I may inquire, where exactly is Kanda? Bookman asked. I sent him ahead to buy the train tickets. Tykki replied. Um, Bookman, if you don't mind me asking this, how did you and Lavi get captured anyway? Allen asked. well it was back during the invasion at the North American headquarters. Bookman replied. Lavi that damn fool tried to take on Fiidora by himself, and ended up getting us both captured. Bookman sighed as he finished explaining. Yes well now you know Allen, now can we please go? Tykki asked with a worried face. Yeah, let's go. Allen replied.

_Allen's group managed to escape just before Sheril arrived_

_Two weeks later at the black order European branch (Allen's old home)_

We finally made it. Allen exclaimed happily. But, uh, Tykki? Allen began. Yes Allen? Tykki replied. Do we even have a plan for getting in, I really don't think Komui's going to let us in through the front door if we just knock. Well actually Allen that is the plan. Tykki replied. But I do see your concern, so I've asked Johnny to go ahead and call Lenalee and explain the situation; or rather I have instructed Road to do so. Road, have you done this yet? Tykki asked. yeah I did. And did Johnny already do so? Yes Tykki, and before you ask me, yes Johnny said he told Lenalee not to tell her brother yet. Road added. Well then good job Road. Okay then, we head up to the castle tomorrow morning, but tonight we need some sleep, so let's check into a hotel. Tykki said.

_The next morning, up at the castle_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Hello, is there anybody here? Allen yelled. Hello?

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_

_We have intruders there are Noah on the premises, and they are with the fugitives Allen walker and Yuu Kanda. Terminate with…. Owwwwww, Lenalee, why did you have to do that to your big brother._ The voice over the alarm system was Komui's and it sounded like Lenalee had already gotten to him. _ Because big brother, you never listen to me. And I swear if you or lay a finger on Allen's head, I will kick you so hard, no one will ever be able to recognize you. But Lenalee he's with the enemy, _Komui tried to explain._ Just open the door so I can go greet them, unless you wanna get kicked again_. Lenalee said firmly. _Okay fine._ Komui grumbled. You might wanna brace yourself moyashi, I sense that you may be in danger of getting slammed into the ground. Kanda warned Allen as the doors opened. Really, what makes you say th- _thud. _Allen began before he fell to the ground.It was already too late, however Allen figured out exactly what Kanda meant very quickly. Allen looked up to see Lenalee lee lying on his chest in tears. As Allen brought his hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, Lenalee lifted her head up and kissed him. Pulling back from the quick kiss, she simply said welcome home Allen, welcome home.

**Hey guys, I'm so excited because there's only one more chapter left then I'm starting on the second story. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I've enjoyed making it. Also don't forget to leave me some reviews, especially letting me know what you think Allen's new power should be. I have a general idea; however I'm not entirely sure so I would love to hear all of your opinions. Well until next time, see ya. **


	5. chapter 1 pt5

**Hey thanks for comin by again.**

**So, what's up, how's it goin? Well, as much fun as it would be to just sit around and chat all day, we all know that's not what you guys are here for, right? You guys are here to hear a story, and that's just what you're gonna do. Because I'm gonna tell you a story, so enjoy.**

**By the way I do not own -man, however if I did it would look something like this….**

**Chapter 1 pt.5 end of the path, the prelude to war**

_Right outside the black Order's European branch headquarters._

Allen, I've missed you so much, I'm so glad your back. Lenalee, said with tears in her eyes. I'm so sorry Lenalee; I never meant to hurt you. Allen replied with a sad look on his face. Yes well, this is touching and all but can we please hurry and get inside baka moyashi. Kanda interrupted with an annoyed look on his face. Now, now Kanda, what's the rush? I mean they haven't seen each other in over 6 months now, I think it's sweet. Tykki-Mikk said while trying to conceal the smile on his face, without much success either. Well that may be, but wasn't it you who said that we needed to reach the black Order before those other Noah caught up to us? Kanda asked in a condescending tone. Yes, I was the one who said that, and now that you mention it, you may be right; it may be time to take this reunion inside. Tykki said nervously. Okay then Lenalee said happily; if all of you would just come with me I'll take you to my big brother and we'll get everything sorted out, so if everyone would follow me. As they started off Lenalee quickly added; except you Allen. Wait, why?! Allen exclaimed with a terrified and confused look on his face. Because, Lenalee began; I'm not letting you out of my sight. But why? Allen asked again. Because you might try and go off on your own again. Lenalee replied as she grabbed Allen's arm and began pulling him along. But Lenalee, Allen began. No buts; see Allen this is what happens when you just disappear like that, I mean really Allen, I was worried sick. And as they continued towards Komui's office Lenalee continued to scold Allen and Tykki-Mikk continued to laugh, the whole way there.

_In front of Komui's office 15 minutes later_

That had to be the longest 15 minutes in my life. Allen complained. Well if you had at least kept in touch to let me know you were safe then I wouldn't have been so mad at you. Lenalee replied. Okay well we're here, just give me one second. Lenalee added as she knocked on the door. Hey, big brother I'm back, can we come in. yeah you can come on in, came a reply, though it was not Komui's voice. Lenalee opened the doors and led everyone inside. As soon as Allen saw Komui, he knew immediately why he didn't answer; he was out cold at his desk, probably because Lenalee kicked him so hard. The person who answered was actually section head Reever. Hey Lenalee, welcome back, sorry we're still trying to get your brother up. Well please hurry Reever, I don't want to keep our guests waiting after all. It was then that Reever noticed the young white haired boy that was standing right beside Lenalee. Allen, is that really you? Reever asked. Yeah, long time no see, huh Reever? Allen stated with a half-smile on his face. Yes, well, can I assume these Noah with you are friendly then, or prisoners? Reever, will you just hurry up and wake up Komui already?! Lenalee shouted, thus interrupting the conversation. Okay, okay just don't kill me would ya. Reever said with a look of pure terror on his face. Oh and don't blame me for what I'm about to do, it's the only way to wake him up after all, especially when you just got done kicking the shit out of him. He added quickly. Okay, fine just do whatever you have to get him awake. Lenalee replied. Okay then, but keep Allen close by, just in case, okay? Reever said as he was walking over to Komui's desk. Reever leaned over and whispered in Komui's ear. Hey, Komui, did ya hear, now that Allen's back, he and Lenalee are getting married. I think the ceremony's supposed to be in a couple of days. Allen Walker, as soon as I get my hands on you, you are so dead, if you think you can take my Lenalee then you're dead wrong! Komui began yelling as he jumped up and proceeded to attack Allen. Lenalee delivered a nice strong kick right in Komui's face, sending her elder brother flying across the room. Komui, if you ever, and I mean ever, try and lay a hand on my Allen, then I will not only kick you so hard you will be unrecognizable, but I will also disown you as my elder brother. Lenalee said harshly. But Lenalee, he….you…married…few days. Komui began rambling in a very childish voice. Quite whining brother, we're not really getting married. Lenalee said. Look, will you just hurry up and do your job so everyone can get settled in. she added quickly. Okay fine then, ahem… hello my name is Komui Lee and I am the head of this branch of the black Order. Now then, you two, the Noah, if you would please step forward and present yourselves. Komui requested. Yes of course. Tykki and Road both replied. I am Tykki-Mikk, and this is Road Kamelot. Yes I see. Komui replied. Well then, seeing as according to my dear precious sister Lenalee you are both able to be trusted, I will simply ask if there are any special needs you two have. Komui stated quickly. Yes, we have injured with us, one of yours to be precise. I believe his name is Lavi. Tykki said with a questioned look on his face, obviously trying to make sure he stated the name correctly. Wait, how did you come upon Lavi? Our reports said that he and Bookman were both taken prisoner by the Noah over 6 months ago. Komui quickly added the statement to the end of his question. We were actually, however Mr. Tykki-Mikk here saved us, came a new voice. Bookman suddenly moved into view, revealing that he was the one who had spoken. Ah, Bookman, you're safe, well that's good news. Komui said. Okay then Mr. Mikk, so where is Lavi at then? Komui added. He's in a spacial dimension; as soon as we set up we can have him brought out. Tykki explained. Okay then, so is there anything else you will need? Komui asked. Yes sir, Road will need a fairly good sized area that is concealed within a powerful barrier. Tykki said. Well the whole area surrounding the black Order has an impenetrable barrier around it that was added after the attack on the holy temple. Komui said. And there is a garden right behind the base itself that should suffice, he added quickly. Thank you sir, with your permission, Road and myself would like to go and set up the spacial rift now, oh and that is also where we will be living. Tykki replied. Of course please go ahead. Komui agreed. Oh, and one more thing. Tykki said as he and Road were walking out the door. Is the boy named Chaozii Han here at this branch? Tykki asked. Yes as a matter of fact he is. Komui replied. Well then have him blind folded and have something placed over his ears in order to keep him from hearing anything, and then bring him to your medical section. Tykki replied. Why? Komui asked. Because there is a parasite inside him that is being used to spy on you, and I need to remove it. Tykki replied quickly. Very well then, it will be done. Komui said. And with that Tykki and Road left the room. Now then, on to the next piece of business, Kanda I assume you will want your old room, correct. Komui stated. Yes, that will be fine. Kanda replied. I'm going to go unpack and get settled in. Kanda said. After Kanda left, Bookman said something about going to check on Lavi and left as well. With only the science division members, Komui, Johnny, Lenalee, and Allen left Komui began speaking again. So, Johnny, now that Allen is back, I assume that you will be returning to the Order to continue your work? Komui asked curiously. Yes, I will, if you will still allow me to. Johnny replied. Of course we will my boy, section head Reever, do you have any objections to this? Komui asked with a weird look on his face. No, actually we could use the help seeing as all you won't do any work chief. Reever replied. What, that's not true; I do plenty of work around here. Komui whined. Whatever you say chief. Reever replied. Well now that that's settled, I think there's only one more piece of business left here. Komui sighed. Allen? Yes Komui? Am I correct in assuming that you will be taking your old room as well? Komui asked. Yes, that will be fine. Allen replied. But just as Allen was about to turn around to leave Lenalee grabbed his arm, silently telling him to stay put. Komui noticed this immediately and was confused. What is it Lenalee? Her brother asked. I don't think that will work out Komui. Lenalee stated. Oh really, so what do you suggest then? Komui asked, still looking puzzled. Allen's going to move into the room right next to mine, and that's non-negotiable big brother. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I can't let that happen, he might try to steal my precious Lenalee's heart. He won't steal my heart Komui, especially since he already has it. Lenalee said bluntly. As soon as she said this Allen's face became overtaken in a crimson red color and Komui began wailing like a baby and yelling at Allen. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, then I was too late, how dare you Allen Walker, how dare you steal my precious sister's heart. Komui wailed. Then suddenly Komui got up from the floor with a professional look on his face. Well then in that case I most certainly cannot let a fiend such as Allen walker live in the room next to my sister, after all, you may try and make her fall completely in love with you, and I can't let that happen. Komui stated calmly as he pushed up on his glasses. Okay big brother, have it your way, Allen won't live right next to me. Lenalee stated with a smile. Oh, thank you for finally understanding your big brother's concern. Komui said while in tears at Lenalee's feet. Wait big brother, I'm not finished yet. Lenalee said, with a smile still on her face. Wait, what? Her brother asked. What I was saying was that; Allen won't live right next to me; instead he can go ahead and move in with me instead. Lenalee said still smiling, though it now looked like a grin. At this point Allen almost fainted and was caught by Lenalee. UNACCEPTABLE! Komui yelled, okay fine Lenalee, you win, he will live in the room right beside yours; just please don't go off and get married, leaving your brother behind! Komui whined. Okay, thanks big brother, you're the best, I think I'll go help Allen move into his new room and get situated, he seems a little tired right now after all. Do any of you guys wanna help out? This time Lenalee directed the question to the science division. YES PLEASE! Almost every one of them yelled out, knowing that Komui was about to go into one of his crying phases, and no one wanted to be around for that. As they reached the room Reever began to as Lenalee a question. Hey, Lenalee, what exactly do you want us to do? Reever asked. Well, I was thinking we could move Allen's old furniture in here, then, I have a really important job for you. Lenalee replied with a sly look. Okay then, Johnny, 65, let's go get Allen's furniture ready and the rest of you guys run to the other lab and get some equipment to move it faster. YESSIR! They all said in unison. About 15 minutes later they had all the furniture in the new room and Lenalee had laid Allen in the bed so he could get some rest. As Lenalee was taking a seat next to Allen's bed, waiting for him to wake up Reever came up to her. Okay Lenalee, you said you have one more real important job for us? He asked. Yes, actually I do. Lenalee replied. Well, tell us what ya need and we'll get it done. Reever said confidently. Thanks Reever, I knew I could count on you. Lenalee said happily. Okay, so here's what needs to be done, I need you to go to the cafeteria and tell Jeryy to get everyone into the cafeteria for a huge event. Lenalee said. Okay, is that all? Reever asked. No, actually I want you to tell him that he needs to make enough food for Allen to eat, as well as everyone else; however, when you tell him that Allen's back make sure you also tell him to keep it a secret until dinnertime. Lenalee said with a huge smile on her face. So, you want us to set up a welcome back party for Allen and the others without anyone knowing? Reever asked. Yep, that's right, however you can tell Jeryy that he only needs to keep Allen's return as well as the addition of the two Noah secret. Lenalee said quickly. Okay then, we'll go and make the preparations, but will Allen be up in time? Reever asked quickly. Of course he will; have you ever known Allen to miss a meal? Lenalee asked while trying to hold back a laugh. No I guess not. Reever said, cracking a smile. And as the men from the science division walked out the door, Reever called back to her. Don't worry about a thing, we'll handle all the preparations, it'll be the biggest party the Order's ever seen. He promised. Okay, I'm counting on you guys Lenalee called back. As soon as they were gone Lenalee turned her attention to the white haired boy lying in the bed beside her, running her hand through his white hair while trying to hold back tears. But these were not tears of sadness, worry, or pain, but instead tears of happiness and joy. It's so good to have you back Allen; I've missed you so much. She mumbled to herself. She leaned over and kissed Allen on the forehead, then she leaned back in the chair and dosed off, with her hand still holding on to his.

_About two hours later_

Lenalee woke up and looked beside her to see Allen beginning to stir around a little bit until he finally sat up. Allen, you're finally awake. Lenalee said blushing slightly seeing that she was still holding his hand. Yeah I am; by the way you haven't been here the whole time have you? Allen questioned. Yes, I was actually. You see, I was waiting for you to wake up so maybe we could have dinner together. Lenalee answered. If you wanted to that is. Lenalee quickly added. Yeah, that would be great actually, especially since I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Allen replied. Really Allen? Oh thank you so much! Lenalee exclaimed happily as she pulled Allen into a close embrace. Suddenly Lenalee pulled back from the embrace and started to lead Allen away with a sly look on her face. Well come on Allen lets go, aren't you hungry? Lenalee questioned as she pulled him along behind her by his arm. Yes, of course I am but don't you think we could slow down a bit maybe? Allen asked. But we're almost there now. Lenalee replied. She did have a point of course. As they got to the cafeteria Allen saw Tykki leaning up against the entryway right outside the closed doors. Hey Tykki, where's Road at, isn't she here yet? Lenalee asked. She should be here any second now actually Tykki began. Oh look, there she is now. He added quickly. Good then we're all here. Lenalee said happily. Well Ms. Lenalee, after you and Allen of course. Tykki said with a bow. Why thank you, come on Allen, let's head inside. Lenalee said leading him into the cafeteria. As they walked inside everyone stopped talking for a moment and stared at the four new people who had entered the area. Then Jeryy pulled a string that caused a huge rolled up banner to unfurl, and inscribed upon the banner were the words 'WELCOME BACK ALLEN WALKER', while saying; okay boys now this party can finally get started now that our guest of honor has finally arrived! Jeryy yelled. Then once everyone finally realized what was going on they started cheering for Allen and welcoming him back. Come on Allen, Jeryy set up a whole table just for us, oh, and by the way that includes you two as well. Lenalee said while pointing at both Road and Tykki. Really, wow, I never thought the Order would accept us so quickly. Road said, while trying to hold back their tears. However almost as soon as they all sat down three exorcists entered the room having just got back from a mission in which all four had taken part in. as these three walked in and saw the banner, the youngest of them instantly spotted Allen and ran straight up to him, jumping on his back. Allen, you're back, I missed you so much. The young exorcist exclaimed with tears in his eyes. The boy was 9 year old Timothy Hearst, the newest, as well as the youngest recorded exorcist to join the Black Order. Hey Timothy, it's been a while huh? Allen said. However it was only a few moments before Allen was greeted by the other two exorcists, who were both in tears as well. Allen, I can't believe you're back, they said you wouldn't ever return?! The tall man wailed. Allen turned and saw his old friend, Krory. He then felt a third person lay their hand on his shoulder, and upon turning to his other side he saw that it was Miranda, another friend of his who joined the Black Order soon after finding out that she was an accommodator of innocence. He simply looked at her and simply nodded as if answering her silent question with a silent response of his own, as if saying; yes Miranda, I'm really back. The next few hours consisted of Allen catching up with everyone, and eating, especially eating.

_A few hours later, back in Allen's room after the party_

Okay, well I have to say this much at least, Allen, I don't want you to start training for at least another month. Tykki-Mikk said bluntly. He was in Allen's room along with Lenalee so he could assess Allen's strength. But, why? Allen asked demandingly. Because Allen, in my personal opinion you're still not recovered enough to even successfully invoke your innocence without causing yourself damage. Tykki replied. Yeah, plus you haven't even been to see Hevlaska yet Allen, don't you think you should probably go see her as well. Lenalee added. Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry. Allen replied glumly. Well I think I might try and get some rest. Allen said, while stretching out on his bed. Okay then, well, just be sure to take it easy for the next few weeks, and Lenalee, please make sure he does. Tykki replied as he was walking out the door. Okay, I will. Lenalee said. Okay Allen, I'm going back to my room so you can get some rest, if you need anything just give me a call. Lenalee said, and after a quick kiss she left the room. Wow, I still find it hard to believe I'm dating Lenalee. Allen mumbled to himself. And as he began to fall asleep he remembered declaring his love earlier that night.

_Flashback _

_About half an hour ago on the roof of the Black Order _

_Allen? Lenalee spoke up, trying to get the white haired boys attention_

_Yes Lenalee? Allen replied, turning to face the dark green haired girl._

_Back before you left, you told me that you loved me and all of your friends here at the Order, right? Lenalee asked. Yeah, what about it? Allen asked, slightly puzzled. Well, I was just wondering what you meant by that. Lenalee replied. What do you mean? Allen asked, clearly lost. Lenalee sighed at this and decided to come right out with it. I mean, do you love me differently than you do everyone else, or do you love me as a friend? Lenalee asked, secretly afraid that he might just think of her as a friend. After hearing this Allen pulled Lenalee close to himself and whispered in her ear. I meant that I loved you Lenalee. When Lenalee heard this she pulled her head back and looked into Allen's eyes. Really? She asked with tears of joy falling down her face. Allen nodded and kissed her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, then speed up and beat faster. It was a soft and yet passionate kiss and she was enjoying every minute of it. When they finally broke the kiss she looked at him in the eyes once more preparing to speak. Allen, I love you too. And as soon as she said this, she placed her head on his chest and just stood there in his warm embrace. They stood like that for a while before Allen mentioned something about having to go back inside on account of being tired. Lenalee moaned in disappointment, but a few moments later she complied and accompanied Allen back to his room where Tykki was looking for him._

_End Flashback_

After reliving those moments Allen Walker fell asleep.

_The next morning_

Allen woke up after hearing someone calling his name a few times. Allen, c'mon, would you wake up already. Allen heard the owner of the voice whine. He opened his eyes only to see a slightly annoyed Lenalee. Oh, good morning Lenalee, um by the way what are you doing in my room so early in the morning? Allen asked with a puzzled look on his face. Well, I thought maybe you and I could go get some breakfast then we could spend the day together. Lenalee said smiling brightly. Yeah, that sounds great; just let me change into some regular clothes. Allen replied quickly as he grabbed a set from inside his dresser and stepped into the bathroom. When Allen stepped back out of the bathroom Lenalee had to try and hide her blush. Allen was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off every bit of his muscular body, and a pair of gray sweatpants. Allen, did you have to wear such a tight shirt? Lenalee asked, still trying to hide her blushing. What, I thought you liked it when I wore normal clothes every once in a while? Allen said, still not understanding what she meant. Yeah, well I don't think your training gear counts Allen, plus that shirt is really tight on you; don't you own any regular shirts or something? Lenalee quickly replied. Allen smiled when he finally got what she meant. What's wrong Lenalee, are you afraid some other girl may try and take me from you? Allen asked jokingly. No, of course not. Lenalee yelled back at him, totally embarrassed by the situation. Well then if you really wanna get technical, that skirt you're wearing isn't exactly the longest thing in the world, and your shirt is slightly revealing too. Allen pointed out, just to see her response. Yeah, well maybe their supposed to be that way! Lenalee replied defensively. Do you see me complaining; honestly I think you look very nice! Allen replied with a complement. Really, I mean do you really think so? Lenalee asked. Of course I do. Allen replied. Well, you look very nice as well. Lenalee replied, not even trying to hide her blush anymore. C'mon Allen, we should get going, I thought we might go to an amusement park. Lenalee said as she dragged him along.

**After breakfast Allen and Lenalee left for the park, only after Lenalee had to beat the crap out of her brother for trying to kill Allen just because they were going on a date. At the park they met up with Lavi, and so the three of them spent the day together, though Lavi was afraid he may have disappointed Lenalee. However this was proven false seeing as Lenalee didn't seem to care; after all, she was with Allen.**

_The next day all the exorcists, as well as the rest of the black Order were all outside, listening to a dreadful message that was being delivered by the millennium earl, who was flying over the courtyard using his umbrella. And standing at the front of the mass of people were Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Road, and Tykki-Mikk._

_**Listen up exorcists, **__time__** of your doom is approaching. **_The Earl began. _**I, being the merciful man I am, will give you exactly one year before I declare war, and by the way, don't think you're safe just because you have three Noah on your side either. **_The earl continued before he had to pause to stop for a moment because of his immense crying. Once he had stopped crying he continued with a deep hatred in his voice. _**Once the war begins, you will not be given a moment of peace until you are all dead, so use this time wisely. Well, I'll be seeing you in one year you pathetic servants of hat despicable god.**_ And with that the earl was gone, and the Order began preparing for the war.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last part of the story. I am about to start working on chapter 2 immediately, however I am also taking on a few new projects, so I hope you will check those out too. See ya later and once again I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
